cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberry Pie Cookie/OvenBreak
Blueberry Pie Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on January 15th, 2020, alongside her Pet, Antique Bookmark. She summons specters and arcane circles to obtain points. Story Somewhere within the abandoned and silent City of Wizards, a lone Cookie remains in the towering Archives. Blueberry Pie Cookie has kept watch over the Wizard Archives' dangerous tomes for countless years. Following her destiny, she continues to organize the endless shelves day by day. On a dark moonless night, when an oath to the Wizards had faded away with the light, Blueberry Pie Cookie's curiosity got the better of her: she opened and read one of the forbidden tomes...As days and nights of caretaking the Archives pass, she takes solace in a slender beam of moonlight that creeps in through a small window. Was forsaking an oath too much for a Cookie to handle? When the moon was abundantly bright, an epiphany struck Blueberry Pie Cookie. She realized why she always gazed at the moonlight that bestowed her great solace. Skill Summons a specter from her magical Tome at given intervals. The specter consumes all nearby Jellies and obstacles and grants Summoning Points. Jellies consumed by the specter grant additional points. After summoning the specter 2 times, the power of the Tome intensifies and unleashes an arcane circle that destroys obstacles and creates Blueberry Pie Jellies. After unleashing the arcane circle 5 times, an extremely powerful spell is discharged. Level Up for more Summoning Points and points per Blueberry Pie Jelly. Magic Candy The cursed powers of the Tome intensify its already magical properties and revives the Cookie. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Energy after revival, greater Summoning Points, and more points per Blueberry Pie Jelly. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * I know all there is about the Archives. General * I have been alone for quite some time. * Please do not wander about the Archives. * Please ask if you are searching for a tome. * I do not leave the Archives. * Beware, not all of the tomes are safe. * The moonlight. There is something... * These are the Archives. Please remain silent. * There was a time footsteps livened these Archives... * Reading brings comfort. * All tomes and books have their own worth. Tired *A brief respite... Lobby Daily Gift * A mere, simple gesture. Tap * I did not always carry this magical tome. * Certain things are best kept as mysteries. * I find myself staring at the moonlight... * I am simply doing what I must. * Perhaps there is no need to read all the tomes... * Please do not get lost in the Archives. * Are you looking for a particular tome? * Not all are allowed entry into the Archives. Gift * I must find and secure the remaining fragments... (Given Summoning Fragment) * ...Appreciated. (Neutral) * Please do not open any doors in the Archives. (Given Bent Bronze Key) Moonlit Memories General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Wizard Cookie: Perhaps I will provide a tour of the Archives for our next encounter. * Prophet Cookie: Please hang on to your beard. * Alchemist Cookie: Your pursuit of knowledge may result in a similar fate as mine... * Moonlight Cookie: A radiance that reminds me of the moonlight. * Cinnamon Cookie: A quite boisterous, but interesting Cookie. Updates Bug Fixes Trivia * Blueberry Pie Cookie is the second Cookie known to bear an intense interest in the moon, the first being Sea Fairy Cookie.